As is well known, the pill formed on worn clothing markedly detracts from the appearance and feel of the clothing. The occurrence of pill is particularly a problem in the field of knitted materials, so that it has been greatly desired to seek measures for preventing the occurrence of pill on knitted fibre materials. Methods of improving the feel of worn clothing are known, such as rinse-added softener compositions. Typically, such compositions contain a water-insoluble quaternary-ammonium fabric softening agent. Silicones have also been used in rinse-cycle softening compositions for various reasons.
As given above one component of the compositions of the present invention are polyorganosiloxanes. Such compounds are known to be used on an industrial scale to finish fabrics by providing them with a permanent or semi-permanent finish aimed at improving their general appearance. Significant for these industrial fabric finishing processes is a co-called curing step generally involving temperatures in excess of 150° C. often for periods of one hour or more. The object here is to form a chemical finish which resists destruction during subsequent cleaning/laundering of fabrics. This process of finishing is not carried out in domestic applications and accordingly one would not expect benefits of a comparable nature or magnitude from polyorganosiloxanes included as adjuncts in domestic softeners. Indeed, it is noteworthy that if the compounds of the current invention achieved a permanence associated with industrial textile finishing, problems associated with a cumulative build through the wash cycles could occur such as fabric discoloration and even in extremes an unpleasant feel to the wearer.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the use of selected polyorganosiloxanes, or mixtures thereof, together with selected additive in fabric softener compositions provide excellent antipilling effects when applied to fabrics during a textile laundry operation.
Similar benefits are noted when compositions of the current invention are incorporated into tumble dryer additives such as impregnates on sheets.